


Rivertown Repercussions

by Trista_zevkia



Category: A-Team (TV), A-Team - All Media Types
Genre: First Time, M/M, Matchmaking, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 03:23:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trista_zevkia/pseuds/Trista_zevkia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After jailing the team for flying him to Rivertown, B.A. finds he has a secret admirer. Even more surprising is Hannibal's reaction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rivertown Repercussions

B.A. grinned as he adjusted the sheriff’s hat over his signature Mohawk. The rest of the team looked around their crowded jail cell. Three days for knocking B.A. unconscious and flying him to Rivertown. It seemed fair to Murdock, especially since he knew they’d do the same just to get back to L.A. Hannibal, however, began pacing the cage looking for a way out.

An escape was going to have to get mechanical, as B.A. knew most of his psychological tricks and there was no hope of getting out by physical means. Theoretically, they could overpower B.A. if they ganged up on him, but that would involve getting him in the cell, as they could only pass one at a time through the door. Puffing on his cigar, Hannibal settled in for some serious thinking. Face appraised the situation and came to a unique conclusion. 

“Dibbs on the bed!” He almost shouted and caught Murdock off guard, shoving him back onto the cot. Face was still randy from the kiss the client’s sister had laid on him, but couldn’t do much about it in the confines of the cell. He allowed Murdock a moment to adjust himself before snuggling down next to him. 

Surprised at the boldness of it, as they were usually more discrete in the presence of others, Murdock took a moment to gaze over the head of his lover at the faces of his teammates. Hannibal didn’t even seem to notice and continued his puffing and pacing. B.A., on the other hand, looked as if someone had ripped out his lungs. 

Squinting a little to see his face under the shadow of the sheriff’s hat, Murdock took a closer look. B.A. was such an angry mudsucker that it wasn’t often his face held such a look. B.A.’s focus shifted and he locked eyes with Murdock for just a moment before he lurched away. Trying to look as though he had some business to attend to, B.A. marched out of the small building. 

Murdock snuggled closer to Face, but was thinking about B.A. What could that look have meant? He’d seen that look before but it took H.M. a moment to think about where. Each time it had made an impression on him, but he’d never really had the time to ponder it before. It seemed that when B.A. showed emotion other than anger it was cut off in the rush to do something else, like escaping the military. Now, in the relatively safe confines of a jail cell, in the arms of his lightly snoring lover, Murdock had the time and inclination to think about it. 

Murdock could trace the incidents to the aftereffect of each time Face had been demonstrative of his love. After some considerable thinking it occurred to Murdock the first time he had seen that look. It was in a small clearing in the jungles of Vietnam, when Face had surprised them all by being so open in declaring his love. So why would B.A. look so heartbroken after? 

The answer to the question hit him like a bolt of lightning. The shock jerked his body and caused Face to half wake from his sleep. Murdock paused his body and mind, waiting for Face to fall back into dreaming. Once he was sure his soul mate was out for the count, Murdock allowed himself to think about the epiphany he’d just had. B.A. was in love with Facey! 

After allowing himself to digest that news, Murdock’s thinking got really weird. About the time B.A. returned with their supper, a plan had formed in Murdock’s mind, now they only had to get back to L.A. so he could implement it. 

~~H+F+B+M~~

B.A. returned from his 5-mile run and hopped into the shower. When the team was not otherwise engaged, he ran to the gym, worked out for three hours and ran back to the tiny apartment he rented. As long as he ran the 5 miles within his usual time, he had plenty of time to shower and lunch before heading out to the after school program he was working with. He’d be there as long as he was needed before returning to his apartment for a meal and some sleep. 

Very few people knew his schedule well enough to visit him, so when the doorbell rang he went to answer it with only a towel wrapped around his waist, expecting Face or Hannibal. Concern did flash through his cautious mind, but the military didn’t ring doorbells belonging to fugitives, and he felt he could handle most anything on the other side of the door, so he answered it without looking through the peephole. When he saw the bouquet of flowers that almost obscured the guy delivering them, his first thought was that the delivery guy was lost. 

“Rufus T. Firefly?” Asked the delivery guy. B.A. blinked a couple of times before answering. That was the name the apartment was rented under, but most people knew him as B.A. 

“Yes?” He responded gruffly. 

Unfazed, the delivery guy responded. “These are for you.” 

“Who they from?” He asked. The delivery guy shifted his body weight under the heavy bouquet before answering. 

“I don’t know, but there’s a card.” 

B.A. reluctantly took the flowers from the man. “Hang on a minute while I get some money.” 

“No need sir, the tip was included in the purchase. You have a good day, sir.” Flexing his arms, the delivery guy turned and headed back down the hallway. B.A. took the flowers to his kitchen table and looked for the card. Gingerly holding it with his thumb and forefinger, he opened it as if expecting an electrical shock. In fancy gold writing, the card didn’t explain much. 

_“The mighty B.A. Baracus sends my heart into a fracas. You try rhyming your name, without making it a game.” Love, your secret admirer._

B.A. dropped the card, even more perplexed than before. Who would know him as both Firefly and Baracus, yet send him flowers? He gave it several minutes thought before returning to the bathroom and his clothes. Skipping lunch, he methodically began searching the flowers for bugs. He didn’t want aphids or other critters in his apartment, but electronic bugs were just as annoying. He was late for the center that day, and all he had to show for it was some bad poetry and a pile of mangled plant matter. 

He’d almost put the incident out of his mind a week later when the doorbell rang again. This time he waited long enough to put on a robe before opening the door. A different delivery dude, holding a large box with four balloons attached. 

“Mr. Firefly?” He asked with a smile. B.A. nodded and accepted the box. 

“I don’t have any money on me…” His voice trailed off as the delivery man waved his hand. 

“Tip was included, you have a good day.” 

B.A. closed the door on his retreating figure and carried the box to his table. He pulled the card out of the tape that held it to the top and took a deep breath before opening it. 

_“Sweetest of sweets is you in sweats, On our love I’ll place all the bets.” Love, you secret admirer._

Carefully opening the box, B.A. found three trays of assorted chocolates, with another card indicating they were from a Beverly Hills chocolate maker. Selecting one at random, B.A. cautiously sniffed it, thought about it, then licked it. It tasted all right, but B.A. could name several poisons that had no taste. Carefully, B.A. shoved each and every chocolate into the garbage disposal, because if he just tossed them in the dumpster they might get eaten by a bum or rodents and B.A. couldn’t have their deaths on his conscious. 

A week later he showed quickly and was pulling up his overalls when the doorbell rang. B.A. looked through the peephole before answering, shocked to see a cop outside his door. He was standing next to a nervous looking man in a suit holding a small box. B.A. looked at the cop again, noticing he carried only mace, no gun. He wasn’t a cop then, just security for the nervous guy. Slowly B.A. opened the door. 

“Mr. Fire…” The nervous guy started when the door opened, but stopped when it opened enough to see all of B.A. An obvious gulp of his Adam’s apple and he tried again. “Mr. Rufus T. Firefly?” 

“Yeah.” B.A. tried not to growl, as he normally did when confronted by people who feared him because of his appearance. 

He must not have succeeded, as the little man trembled before pulling a clipboard out from under the small box. Without further prompting, B.A. signed his name to the receipt. The B came naturally, but he corrected himself before getting too much further. The receipt now said Brufus T. Firefly, but the delivery man gladly handed over the package. Rough enough on the jewelry delivery dude to be in a bad neighborhood, but to deliver to whatever he supposed B.A. was had made him break out in a cold sweat. Both he and the security guard were turning before B.A. could ask about a tip, so he figured they didn’t need one. 

Closing the door behind them, B.A. caressed the soft felt covering of the hard case. Flipping it open he saw a solid gold chain with a nice sized heart dangling from it. A closer look at the heart showed the diamond chips that outlined the heart sparkled across the engraving. _B.A. Loves J_ If B.A. knew his jewelry, which he did, the present was expensive and the chain long enough to fit around his ample neck. This was getting serious; it was time to tell the team. 

~~H+F+B+M~~

Instead of picking up the phone, B.A. had reasoned it would be better to tell them in person. So now he found himself sitting across from Hannibal and Face with no excuse, and still his mouth was shut. Hannibal had just finished describing the latest job that had made it past Mr. Lee, and now Face was going on about what they would need to do the job and how he planned on getting Murdock out of the V.A. He was so busy working up the nerve to speak, that when he finally did, B.A. cut directly across whatever Face was saying. 

“Hannibal, I have a problem.” Probably thinking it was something to do with the case, Hannibal waited for B.A. to continue. “I have a secret admirer.” 

B.A. felt the heat in his face, which wasn’t helped by the sound of Face’s laughter. Hannibal seemed to take his concern seriously, though. “Details, Sergeant.” 

“First was flowers, then candy and last Friday I got jewelry.” So saying he pulled the necklace from his pocket. He reluctantly handed it to Hannibal, half afraid Hannibal would make him give it up. He’d checked it for all the electronics he could think of and it was clean. Besides, he really liked it. Hannibal studied it in detail until Face seemed to be over his amusement. 

“Do you know this J?” Hannibal asked. 

B.A. shook his head. “I went through all the women I know and none of them could afford these gifts. And most of them are straight forward enough to say so if they had any interest.” 

Face let out another guffaw. “How do you know it’s a woman?” 

Both B.A. and Hannibal turned to Peck and missed the look on the others face. Whatever Templeton saw caused him to laugh even louder. Once Face calmed down, they spent the next two hours trying to come up with new security precautions that B.A. could take, until they were interrupted by a need to prepare for the upcoming mission. 

~~H+F+B+M~~

The mission took them through to the weekend and B.A. spent all day Friday trying not to expect the doorbell in the client’s house to ring. Upon returning to his apartment the first thing he did was go to the manager and see if any packages had been delivered to her for him. Or had J known that he wouldn’t be home? He was surprised at how disappointed he was to find out that nothing had come. 

The next Friday he took the fastest shower he had ever taken in his life and was dressed when the doorbell rang. The door almost came off its hinges, he opened it so fast. The skinny delivery man took a couple steps back at his exuberance. Without words, the delivery man handed over the heart shaped box and offered an elaborate wink before leaving. A little confused by the delivery guy’s actions, B.A. set the box on his table before opening the card. 

_Seriously, who said I had to be a woman? Love, your secret admirer._

So his secret admirer had their meeting places bugged. He picked up the phone to warn Hannibal. While the number rang, B.A. popped the string that held the box closed, and gapped at what the lid reveled. 

“Hello?” The voice in his ear was starting to sound annoyed, as though it had said hello a couple of times already. 

“Hannibal,” B.A. spoke hesitantly “I got another package.” 

“And?” Hannibal demanded. 

“From the card, it seems my secret admirer has the warehouse where we met last bugged.” His voice waivered as he read the card to Hannibal. 

Hannibal was silent for a long moment before asking “What was in the box?” 

B.A. was silent for an even longer moment. “It was a heart shaped box.” 

“Like that matters! What was in the heart shaped box?” 

B.A. gulped down air before he responded as fast as he could. “The box was stuffed with bottles of lube.” 

The silence was so long that B.A. thought he had lost the connection. He was about to hang up when Hannibal spoke one sentence before disconnected. “One more package and we move you and change all your identities.” 

Changing identities had been a possibility all along, but it was still hard to hear. He liked the life he had here and the kids sure missed him when he was gone; he couldn’t imagine saying goodbye forever. Giving up his life for some rich loser with a crush. Flush with anger, he made time that day to go to the warehouse and look for bugs, but found nothing. 

The next Friday, his jog home and shower both came in at record times, so he was sitting and waiting when the doorbell rang. It was a cardboard clothing box that was placed into his hands with a large card on top. 

_One more delivery and you move? Don’t worry, I would have found you. How about we just meet instead? Take next Friday off from the day care center and register at the Ritz hotel under the name of Decker. Reservations have been made for suite for the weekend. I’ll be there Friday at 1pm. Wear what’s in the box, for an especially good time. Love, your secret admirer._

With trepidation, as he had no idea what to expect now, B.A. shook open the box. Inside was a simple thigh length silk robe of ruby red with a matching set of boxers. The silk was so soft it melted through his large hands but looked good with the ebony of his skin. He tossed the robe on over his clothes to see that it fit perfectly. He carefully folded the robe and boxers back into the box before calling Hannibal. 

The phone rang through for almost a minute before B.A. gave up. He was startled to hear a second knock at the door and approached it cautiously. He must have taken too long to answer, because when he looked through the peephole, he saw Hannibal inserting a key into the lock. B.A. opened the door to see a flash of anger in Hannibal’s eyes. It was gone so quickly that B.A. could almost believe he imagined it. Still, Hannibal’s infuriating little grin wasn’t putting in an appearance. 

“Has there been a package delivered?” Hannibal asked before inserting himself into the apartment. 

“I gave you that key for emergencies.” B.A. responded. He didn’t know why he was stalling. 

“If your secret admirer delivered a bomb, this could have been an emergency. Did anything get delivered?” 

B.A. closed the door behind Hannibal and folded his arms. “He suggested a meet.” 

Hannibal munched on his cigar before finding his way to the table where the cards were still scattered. He read through each one before turning to the box. B.A. just stood by the door, feeling like Hannibal had every right to go through his things. Must have been because he was his commanding officer, B.A. reasoned. Hannibal twisted the silk in his hands, a tense line in his shoulders. Finally he dropped the twisted robe and turned to B.A. 

“You will not go to the meet. He will realize that you are not interested and that will be the end of that.” His voice was in full commander mode. “Is that understood, Sergeant?” 

“No, fool. We need to find this person and see what and how he knows. Bugging our phones and places of meeting. I tore that warehouse and this apartment apart and found nothing! This might be something new we need to know about. I don’t understand why you don’t want this meet.” B.A. surprised himself by remaining calm. Probably too emotional about this to figure out what he was feeling and why. 

“No meeting. That is an order and you will obey it. Good day, Sergeant.” With that, Hannibal stomped out of the apartment, leaving a very confused B.A. in his wake. Still, between disobeying stupid orders and punching stupid officers B.A. had earned his moniker of Bad Attitude in Vietnam and he saw no reason to change policies now. At the center that afternoon, he made arraignments to take the next weekend off. 

~~H+F+B+M~~

Riding up the elevator, B.A. felt out of place, despite wearing his best coveralls. How had this admirer, who supposedly knew him so well, come to choose one of the fanciest hotels in town? Stomping past surprised looking rich, elderly couples and yuppies on business deals, B.A. had checked in under Decker’s name to a suite on the tenth floor. He was two hours early, plenty of time to check out the rooms for any potential traps. 

He tossed his duffel into the closet in the bedroom before making a thorough sweep. Satisfied he wasn’t being observed and glad he wasn’t paying the bill, B.A. ordered room service. Expecting two bacon cheeseburgers and four glasses of milk, B.A. opened the door around noon to find Hannibal waiting. He was wearing a black wig and moustache, but lacked any of the makeup or facial putty he used for serious jobs. B.A. stepped aside and let the older man enter before closing the door, so they could conduct their business in private. Mama always told him not to air his laundry in public. 

“I ordered you not to come.” Hannibal sounded calm, but there was that line of tension in his shoulders. The words could lie all they wanted but B.A. would believe Hannibal’s shoulders any day. 

B.A. shrugged his own shoulders, “It was a stupid order.” 

“It was an order for your own safety, to avoid whatever kind of trap this is.” 

B.A. wasn’t buying it. “Bull, Hannibal. If you thought this was a trap then the whole team would be here to catch ‘em. If you were genuinely worried about safety you wouldn’t have come in such a bad disguise. You’re just here to check up on me. Since when is my love life any of your concern?” 

Hannibal’s response was interrupted by a knock on the door. Both men froze until they heard the voice call. “Room Service.” 

B.A. answered the door, while Hannibal settled into a chair. B.A. ate his burgers in silence, figuring Hannibal was smart enough to order room service without prompting. After B.A. ate, they sat and stared at each other, conspicuously checking their watches every minute or so. Time dragged on with Hannibal chain smoking those nasty cigars. At one thirty, the line of tension in Hannibal’s shoulders relaxed a little as he spoke. 

“Well, B.A., looks like you’ve been stood up.” 

‘’Probably saw you in the lobby and thought it was a trap.” B.A. lurched to his feet, an unexpected amount of anger surging through him. He started pacing, wondering what exactly he was angry at; this situation or Hannibal for ruining it. 

“Come on, B.A., you knew this guy was a flake from that first bad poem.” 

“Why, because he’d an interest in me?” The angry words were out before he could filter them. 

Hannibal reacted by getting the most incredulous look on his face, as if he couldn’t believe what he was thinking. B.A. barely registered this, as he turned and stomped toward the door. His hand on the doorknob, he remembered the duffel bag he had brought. He turned back to the room. 

“What, forget something?” Hannibal asked in an amused voice. 

B.A. stood perfectly still and tried not to show that he had. He did not want Hannibal digging through that duffel! But he must have given something away or waited too long, because Hannibal was on his feet. Then it was a race, to see who could get to the bedroom first, and B.A. was at a disadvantage. He tore through the closed bedroom door far enough behind Hannibal that the closet was opened and the bag discovered. 

B.A. reached for it, as Hannibal unclipped the end. The struggle ended when the bag split, its contents spilling all over the room. B.A. felt heat flood his checks and Hannibal stared at the mess with a closed expression. With two fingers, he gently lifted one of the bottles of lube that had been in the bag a minute before. 

“You really planned on having sex with this stranger?” The incredulous tone in his voice soon gave way to anger and he crushed his cigar out in his gloved hand. “What, did you wear the boxers as he suggested?” 

His anger overriding the small voice in his head screaming to stop, B.A. shucked his overalls. The red boxers blazed out and captured Hannibal’s attention. He stared far too long, his face contorting with emotions. Instead of feeling embarrassed by the attention, B.A. felt himself getting aroused. 

As his anger gave way to other emotions B.A. could wonder just what was happening to him. Was he so desperately lonely that he would make love with anybody who got in the way? When had his love for Murdock turned into jealousy over what he had with Face? And why, why was Hannibal acting like a jealous lover? An answer to that last question presented itself and B.A. acted on the idea. 

Closing the distance between himself and Hannibal, B.A. picked him up and tossed him onto his back on the foot of the bed. Sliding on top of him was the most natural feeling in the world, topped only by the feeling of kissing Hannibal. He was a leader among men and not used to being manhandled in such a fashion, so Hannibal tried to resist. But his movements where half hearted and easily quelled by the judicious application of B.A.’s body weight. Once he was pinned, Hannibal gave a couple of feeble thrusts that only served to turn B.A. on further, before he started kissing B.A. back. 

Feeling Hannibal’s true response through his tight fitting jeans, B.A. released Hannibal’s hands and found his way to his waistband. Finding he had to open his eyes to undo Hannibal’s pants, B.A. also noticed the tightly clenched eyes and fists of the other man. His own eyes opening wider, B.A. realized he had been forcing himself on his commanding officer. Turning away, he sank to the floor with his back to the bed. Hannibal let out what sounded like a disappointed moan, but B.A. wasn’t listening. 

A few minutes to gain his composure and B.A. was ready to speak. “Man, I’m sorry. I don’t know what came over me. I guess I thought you wanted that.” 

Expecting words and anger, B.A. was confused by the silence that followed. He wasn’t ready to look Hannibal in the eye yet, so he continued to sit in the floor for several more minutes. When he got anxious enough to speak, it showed in his voice. “Hannibal, you all right man?” 

“Take it easy. I’m fine.” Finally a voice drifted down from the bed, followed by shifts in the mattress as Hannibal changed his position. A booted foot appeared on either side of B.A. and found their way to the floor. Cool leather fingers wiped the sweat from around the Mohawk. “I wanted that B.A., and so much more.” 

B.A. looked up to see Hannibal’s blue eyes staring down at him, sorrow etched around them. 

“At least, I thought I wanted that. But you have to understand how hard it is for me to admit that much. You’re a child of the sixties, free love and equal rights for all. Do you know what the fifties were like? All repression and conformation. Men didn’t love each other, they might have sex but they had a family too. Maybe that’s why my dad shipped me off to military school; he saw the way I was leaning. But you know what they do to gays in the military now. To avoid that I became as straight as an arrow. I was doing well, until I saw you. All muscles and attitude, you were never easy for me to order around. You challenged me, and that gets me hot. I’ve never been with a man, though I’ve wanted it since I can remember. My façade of a straight man has been with me most of my life; it doesn’t fall away with one mind blowing kiss.” 

B.A. thought about it for a while before answering. He had lived most of his adult life trying to kill the feelings that he had for Murdock, so he could partly understand where Hannibal was coming from. “We can wait. We have the hotel suite for the whole weekend. We can talk it out and take it slow.” 

A kick of his legs and Hannibal detangled himself from B.A. He was up and pacing the confines of the bedroom as he talked. “You would do that, you’re a nice guy. You would find something you want and spend the perfect opportunity talking about it instead of doing it.” 

Even as he paced, Hannibal took off his gloves and tossed them carelessly to the floor. B.A. was confused, as Hannibal was generally so careful about not leaving his fingerprints all over L.A. Then came the light jacket he wore. By the time he revealed his firm shoulders and lightly padded stomach B.A. was half aroused again. Hannibal whipped off his belt before sitting down on the bed to remove his boots. They stood up at the same time, both reaching for his jeans. B.A. stopped Hannibal’s hands. 

“Only if you’re sure, man.” 

Hannibal responded by resuming his activity. “It’s now or never, my love.” 

Down to his tighty-whities, Hannibal took in a deep breath before dropping them. B.A. was naked in an instant, erections rubbing against each other as they found their way to the bed. Lost in the new sensations, B.A. forgot all the gentle ways he had learned for loving women and was a little rougher than he meant to be. Hannibal found his commanding nature taking over, and wasted a lot of time trying to find a dominant position before relaxing enough to go with what felt good. And long before they both came all over the comforter, they knew they wanted to practice that for the rest of their lives. 

As they lay gasping and sweating, a stethoscope was removed from the wall of the adjoining room. A quick flick and the stethoscope, normally used for cracking safes, was behind Face’s neck. Seeing the movement, Murdock removed the glass from the wall he had been using to listen in with. 

“Ok,” started Face, “I get that you determined B.A. was gay from the looks he had been shooting our way, but Hannibal? I never saw that coming” 

Murdock grinned at his lover’s confusion. “Haven’t you ever noticed how Hannibal hangs off of B.A.? Sure, he touches everybody, but he’s always hanging off of B.A. or patting him on the back or muscles, or just doing whatever he can to touch B.A. Leans on him every chance he gets, and not just because B.A.’s the perfect size for that.” 

“So you orchestrated all this, from the V.A., just to make Hannibal jealous enough to do something about it. But why couldn’t you tell me all this until a few hours ago?” Face pouted just a little bit; surely the biggest scam of the century deserved the best scam artist? 

Murdock patted Face’s leg in sympathy. “Nothing personal, I just wanted your reactions and reports to be real. I mean, what better spy than someone who doesn’t realize they are one?” 

He liked information and being kept in the dark irritated him, so Face decided to fight back by pushing some of Murdock’s buttons. He stretched out on the bed they’d shared last night, pulling partially open the robe he was wearing. A gentle caress on Face’s own body had Murdock leaving the chair he had pulled up to the wall. A heartfelt kiss and the robe magically opened all the way. Placing a finger on H.M.’s swollen lips, Face grinned up at him. 

“You only made one mistake.” He said in a throaty whisper. Face could almost see H.M. change gears as he went from thinking about sex to trying to see his mistake. He waited patiently for Murdock to admit defeat, something he knew had happened when Murdock’s eyes focused on him again. But just to be mean, he made H.M. ask. 

“What did I do wrong?” Murdock asked, and a triumphant Face tried to distract him with a kiss. 

When they came up for air, Murdock spoke. “It can’t have been that bad, it’s all worked out.” 

Face pulled his head down and whispered in his ear. “The necklace.” 

Murdock frowned his confusion down at his partner. The jewelry had doubtless been B.A.’s favorite gift. 

“You engraved it from J. B.A. only ever calls him by rank or Hannibal. That night, when B.A. showed it to us, it never even occurred to him that John begins with a J. You should have put an H on it.” 

Murdock groaned with exasperation, and then went about eliciting different groans from Face. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Buy Me a Coffee?](https://ko-fi.com/W7W35853)


End file.
